Cleaning Up
by Darling Pretty
Summary: Drunk Addison has created quite the mess for Sober Addison to clean up, and he certainly has a lot to smirk about. There is definitely a reason Sober Addison hates her. Addison/Alex. Oneshot.


**Here's a little oneshot I wrote just to make myself smile when I needed the cheering up. Incidentally, me being miserable leads to me writing to make myself feel better. So this week has just been great for you. Things are finally looking up though. For those of you reading, I'll try to have the next chapter of YCSBMWTWCD up before the end of the weekend, but we never know with my muse, do we?**

**Anyways, I don't own any of the characters or anything. I'm just lucky to be able to take them out of their boxes and play with them.**

* * *

Addison groans as she wakes. Her head is already pounding, well on its way to becoming a major migraine, which worries her to no end. If her head's pounding, that generally means that Drunk Addison got to have a night on the town last night, and Sober Addison is never happy to deal with Drunk Addison's messes.

She opens her eyes warily, first searching the bed for any signs of life that is not her. Nothing, although it does look slept in. But the bed is empty at least, so she thinks that maybe she's in the clear.

It's because of this hope that she nearly screams when she sits up and sees Alex Karev standing in just his boxers. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaims. He doesn't answer, but that damn smirk seems permanently plastered on his face. She follows his gaze and realizes that although she sat up, the sheets didn't exactly follow suit, and he now has a lovely view of her naked torso. "Shit," she whispers, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. "Don't answer that. This didn't happen, okay? It never happened."

He shrugs. "Yeah, okay."

"Thanks, Karev. Now, can you please get out?"

"Oh, so we're back to Karev," he comments teasingly.

She frowns. "What? It's not like I ever call you Alex."

And there's that smirk again. "You did last night. _A lot_. It went something like "oh… Oh my God, _Alex_!"" His voice gets higher as he mimics her in the throes of passion.

Addison blushes. "Shit!" she repeats. "Stop it! Just shut up! Okay, so here's what's going to happen. I'm going to bury my head underneath the covers and hope and pray to God I disappear. I want you gone by the time I figure out that it's not working."

"Yeah, I would, except I can't find any of my clothes that are actually acceptable to wear in public. You really need to start taking advantage of the fact that you live in a hotel and let the maid clean."

"Shit!" Addison says again.

"Well, that's certainly your favorite word this morning."

"Yeah, well, it pretty much describes exactly how I'm feeling."

"Hey, it's going to be okay," he says.

"Okay? Okay?! How the _hell _is it going to be okay?! Nothing about this says okay!" Addison rants frantically.

"And why's that?" She gets the distinct impression that he's humoring her because he enjoys teasing her.

"Because… because… because you're my intern! And I'm your attending! And I'm supposed to be teaching you!"

The smirk makes yet another reappearance. "Don't worry, you definitely taught me a couple things last night."

That's the last straw for Addison. She turns and flings herself facedown into her pillows. "I really,_ really_ need to stop drinking," she says, her voice muffled. "Drunk Addison is an evil bitch and I hate her."

"Hey, it'll be okay," he comforts her and actually sounds like not only does he believe it, but like he cares that she does too. She doesn't see it, but she feels the bed dip under his weight when he sits down next to her. He starts rubbing her back, which somehow turns into a full-on massage.

"Oh my God, Alex," she moans. "That feels _so _good."

"This is giving me flashbacks to last night." She doesn't see his smirk, but it's there alright. She can hear it.

Without moving anything but her arm, she smacks him in the stomach, and lets her hand drop. It falls dangerously high on his thigh, and she can feel him tense up. She looks up with a devious smile on her face. "You seem incredibly comfortable with me, Karev," she comments mildly.

He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess."

"So I guess you'd be fine if I were to do this." It's her turn to smirk as she moves her hand even higher up his thigh. He gulps, and tries to move her hand, but she's having none of it. "Oh no," she grins, kneeling in order to bring her lips within a centimeter of his. Suddenly, she's not self-conscious of the fact that she's completely naked, and he's not faring much better. "You've been teasing me all morning. Now it's my turn."

Okay, so, maybe every once in awhile Drunk Addison creates a mess that Sober Addison enjoys cleaning up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**-Juli-**


End file.
